Bromocriptine
by SugarButter
Summary: Mike has a panic attack and takes his anxiety pill, though being calmed by Marionette leaves him not realizing the pill did it's intended job. Or it did, though the pill he took was not the right pill. Warnings inside. Not for younger audiences. Science may not be entirely correct. Based on Can't Go Home Again.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: this fanfic contains mature content such as;**

 **male pregnancy**

 **gay relationship(s)**

 **sex/sexy content**

 **Continue with cation over your hearts.**

 **Also, characters belong to Mable.**

Mike buried his head in the pillow after he swallowed the pill, Marionette pressing his face against the back of his damp neck. He gently kissed his lover.

His racing heartbeat slowly slowed down as he tried to breath. "You're okay Mike, it's okay, it's all over." Marionette whispered softly against his ear, allowing his hands to dance across his bare stomach and the man shivered. "You want me to help you forget?"

Mike pressed his head against the animatronic and nodded, the slender hands trailing down to the hem of his jeans, teasing the sensitive skin and earning a gasp from the human, who pressed his body up against the animatronic's front as he allowed one of his hands to plunge down into his pants, though purposely not going inside his underwear and grabbing the bulge. Mike's eyes widened in delight as he gasped again and bucked his hips into the hand, his heart racing now for a different reason.

Marionette palmed his underwear, gently rubbing circles into the fabric, making the man go nearly berzerk as he gasped out the puppet's name. "M-Mari~"

He then rid then man of both his jeans and underwear, the boner now springing free from it's cage. He ran a hand down the length, causing the human to moan loudly as the puppet continued to please the man happily and eagerly, the moans too arousing the puppet to make him quickly jerk off the man, who made a mess all over himself.

He panted against Marionette, the dreams forgotten quickly. Neither of them realized that the medicine didn't help the man at all.

They soon were to know.

* * *

Mike leaped out of the bed and raced into the bathroom to empty his stomach's contents into the toilet, rousing Marionette who merely sat up and looked in the general direction of the door, unable to see Mike through the open door. "Again? That's the third time this week Mike, are you okay?"

The retching sounds died off and the man went to the sinks to rinse out his mouth and brush his teeth, now in the line of sight of the puppet. His face was pale and flushed at the same time and there were heavy bags under his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." He spit out the toothpaste and rinsed out the sink before rinsing out his mouth again, setting his toothbrush aside and turning to face Marionette from the door. "It comes and goes, I don't really know why. Maybe I'm eating something."

Mike went to turn on the fan before crawling back into the bed but not getting under the blankets, his body too flushed to need the extra warmth.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Marionette asked, and Mike nodded silently and allowed him to be guided into the living room. "I may fall asleep on you though Doll, just a warning."

Marionette had noticed that lately Mike seemed more tired than normal and even when he wasn't throwing up, he was nauseous.

"Before we start it, do you want to go pee?" Marionette asked, and Mike looked up to him. "Actually, yeah. I'll be back." He pushed from the animatronic's grasp to recede to the bathroom. That was another thing that seemed to be affecting the man. He needed to pee more often. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Marionette was making him drink more water since he started feeling sick.

"You know, you should go to a doctor." The Puppet told his lover as soon as he began walking back around the couch, who looked pained to admit that the puppet was right. "I know, I just... eh. I don't like doctors."

"Something is wrong though, you and I both know that. If it's something serious it's better to be caught earlier than later. Maybe you need a higher dosage of the medicine, it doesn't seem to be helping anymore." Marionette suggested, though Mike shook his head. "No, this sort of thing wouldn't happen from a medication that is only taken when needed... in a little bit I'll call and make an appointment with my doctor... right now though, let's see if we can find a stupid movie."

"You read my mind." Marionette sighed into the man's hair and held him close as he already began dozing off. "At least _pretend_ that you are trying to stay awake."

"Oh, man my eyes are like _lead._ I swear, I'm trying to keep them open but it's oh so _hard._ " Mike exaggerated before snuggling into the puppet tiredly. Marionette let out a soft chime and shifted himself to be more comfortable towards the man, running a hand through his hair as he flipped through channels, settling on some show where people were on an island, their hair all a hot mess. Some old man was being flown out in a helicopter and people cried. It was depressing, honestly.

After a few more minutes of the people claiming they thought that the man didn't deserve to leave like that, there was dramatic music and it came to a colourful obstacle course. Everyone seemed over the traumatic leaving of the man by then.

Marionette became fully invested by the time that the losing team went to what they called "Tribal Council" and they lit their torches up and was actually startled when Mike, whom was believed to be asleep, popped up and raced to the bathroom. Marionette cringed as he heard the retching sounds of the human, who after his bout was done went to their bedroom to brush his teeth. Marionette stayed on the couch and merely glanced back to the man, eyes gluing back to the screen as people wrote names on slips of paper.

"I kept your seat warm." Marionette said to the man who collapsed over the puppet wearily. "Hmm." He forced a smile back to his lover before being enveloped in fabric arms, wearily sighing as he huddled towards the warmth, looking to the television.

"Why are you watching a rerun?" Mike asked wearily, voice betraying his fatigue, and the puppet merely shrugged. "Eh, never seen it."

"I probably have that season somewhere around here." Mike threw out, making no effort to get up in an attempt to look for it and just let himself go limp against his lover, giving a dramatic sigh. "What is it Mike?"

"I want a kiss." Mike stated firmly though somewhat tiredly. Marionette let out a chime of amusement before Mike claimed his lips quickly. He only broke of briefly to reassure Marionette that he brushed his teeth before kissing the puppet sluggishly.

Marionette broke it off quickly and the man tried to bring their lips back together but Marionette wouldn't allow it. "Hey, Mike. You're tired, just go to sleep. Come on, we can do it later." Later would also be when he realized how inadvertently suggestive that sounded, but Mike then curled against him to sleep in a clingy, not at all Mike way.

That was when Mari truly knew that Mike was feeling worse than he was letting on.

* * *

Mike walked the tiled hall back to the doctor's office, following the nurse with short blonde hair and a pasted on smile. "Right this way sir, now if you'd step on the scale for me. Alright, thank you." Mike then kicked off his shoes and stood so she could measure him before hooking him to the blood pressure machine and taking his temperature.

"No fever, that's always a good sign, right?" She asked in a bubbly way. It was obvious she probably more often tended to kids than adults in the manner she walked and spoke, now leading him to the doctor's offices. "Now, I'm going to ask you a few standard questions before the doctor comes back to see you, alright Mr. Schmidt?" Mike nodded and took a seat on the patient's seat, or should he say bed? The paper crinkled under his weight and made Mike uncomfortable.

"Okay, so what is the main reason of today's visit?" She asked in that same, bubbly tone. Mike responded quickly. "Nausea bouts, fatigue, lightheadedness, peeing too much..." Mike listed off casually. "I normally wouldn't have come in but this has been going on for a week or two and my boyfriend is getting very concerned for me." If any talk about him being in a gay relationship made the nurse uncomfortable she made no mention of it as she checked those off on her clipboard before typing something into the computer.

All would've been fine if she hadn't gone into his past records, but something caught her eye and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Mike, can you please remove your shirt?"

Mike's eyes widened at the request. "What the- no! No, I will not remove my shirt, thank you very much." The nurse made a sighing sound and she stood from the stool. "I have a girlfriend Mr. Schmidt, I'm not about to hit on you. But I do still need you to remove your shirt."

Mike sighed and took off his t-shirt. She quickly scanned his chest before frowning and nodding. "The doctor will be in shortly."

She left the room and Mike contemplated putting his shirt back on before figuring he'd have to take it off again and pushed himself further onto the bed.

The doctor quickly came into the room, knocking right before pushing the door open. She had long brown hair and a stern look on her face. She honestly reminded the man of a past teacher.

"Mr. Schmidt, hello. I am Doctor Wichica, you can call me Alex. Now, I won't be sure until we take an ultrasound, but Mike... can you-" She sighed. "Do you have someone at your house?"

"Yes, my boyfriend is home, why?" Mike felt the need to point out he had a boyfriend, though he had no idea why. "Well, call him and ask him to tell you what is on your Buspirone."

He rang up Marionette and he quickly answered. Mike flipped him on speaker so he could talk with the doctor. "Hey Mike! How did it go? It's over so soon, that's a reli-" Mike quickly interrupted him. "Hey Mari, I'm in with the doctor. Can you grab my bottle of Buspi- my anxiety pills?" Marionette gave a sound of okay and the two heard shuffling on the other side as the second got out from his box, not that the doctor knew that, and tried to make it sound like he was taking steps. "Wow, he must have some clunkers on." Marionette quickly stopped the sounds.

"Okay, I have it here... what next?" Marionette asked and turned over the bottle, hearing the capsules all fall to the other side. "Can you please take one out and read what it says on the tablet?"

Marionette opened the bottle and used his telekinesis to only get one, rotating it in midair. "Okay, it says... _Mylan 7096._ Is that bad?"

Mike saw the look the nurse was giving him and closed his eyes briefly. "Hey Mari, I'll call you back alright? Thanks, love you." He ended the call quickly and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Mr. Schmidt..." The doctor began slowly.

* * *

Mike drove himself home slowly, thinking about what the doctor had said. Many cars honked at him for driving so slow, but with so many thoughts running through his head he didn't feel safe driving any faster.

He then walked into his and Marionette's home and threw himself onto the couch, clutched the small manilla envelope to his chest, and braced himself for the porcelain lips pressing all over his face seconds before they came. Mike only craned his head away from the affection.  
"Mike?" It was obvious that something was wrong as he nervously fiddled with the flap of the yellow folder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Mari, I... uhm well, you see, they- you know what, here, just... look in here and don't- don't hate me." Mike finally gave up and handed the envelope to Marionette, who opened the envelope and slid the pictures out from their encasing. His eyes narrowed as he studied the pictures. "Mike, what is- what is this?"

"Mari, I- I'm pregnant."

Surprise was the first face that Mike expected from Marionette, but that wasn't it. The first was confusion. "But... I don't understand. You have a _dick,_ not a vagina Mike... how are you- wha, huh?" Mike let out a forced laugh. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious Mari, yes, I have a dick." His face was warm as he explained. "Well, even though I am male and was born a male, apparently males are sometimes born with a uterus. It doesn't affect the male's life in the slightest so they aren't even told, not even aware of it. But, when the hospital accidentally swaps Buspirone with Bromocriptine in the pharmacy... and said male is jerked off right after consuming the pill for anxiety reasons... then voila, you have a pregnant male!" Mike explained with false confidence and a humorous tone.

Marionette lifted up his shirt and put a hand on his stomach curiously. "Are you sure?" Mike nodded and grabbed the pictures, leading him to sit on the couch. "Yes, this is- this is our little baby. Wait, you're, you know- willing? Like this wasn't planned and it isn't fair to just be expecting-"

"Mike, what makes you think I wouldn't stay by your side? I will always be with you, for better or worse. I love you. Now, I just... guess I'll have to extend that love." Mike let out a sound of relief.

"I probably should tell you, though... within the first trimester, they said the risk of miscarriage is the greatest possibility and they don't even know if my body, being male, can adjust to the baby or if... if my body will attack it, not being properly suited for a child. My body, unlike women's bodies, don't have the curved hips and isn't... warned, I guess, that an 'imposter' would be in my stomach, or uterus, so... they aren't sure. This hasn't happened before, far as they know at least."

Marionette wrapped his arms around the man who'd begun to hyperventilate, gently shushing him. "Mike, Mike, hey it's fine. Mike, it's fine, don't stress. Don't think I expected that..." His grip around the man tightened as a new scenario ran through his head and he hesitated before asking. "Mike, did they talk about... the dangers for you?"

Mike, sensing his panic, turned around to instead comfort the puppet. "Mari, don't worry either. They are keeping a close eye on me and their medical ways are better now than they were twenty years ago... there is a very small chance anything will happen to me." He ran a hand down his head in a soothing manner. "But it's there?" Mike knew he needed to be honest. "Yes, it's there. But let's be honest, there is a risk in _everything._ Next time I eat, I could very well choke and die. Next time I swim, I could get pulled into the current and drown. Heck, for all I know there could be a sniper waiting for me outside the door." Mari's pinprick eyes began to dart around. "Hey, look at me. It's okay. There's no need to worry about what probably won't happen."

Marionette clung to Mike desperately, now letting his excitement come in with a happy trill. "We are gonna have a baby Mike! A baby! Isn't that exciting! Oh my gosh, what do you think, a boy or a girl?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Mike pushed Marionette back and covered his mouth as a wave of nausea hit, swallowing the feeling. Mike kept his other hand on Marionette's shoulder for balance, and for leverage if he had to race to the toilet. "Okay, I'm good."

"At least we now know why you've been sick... Mike we're gonna be parents!" He happily clasped his hands together as he trilled on. Marionette couldn't push his worried thoughts from his head, but what he could do was drown them with happy thoughts.

"Yeah really... gosh we are, I don't... I don't know if I should be happy or upset, I never... even _fathomed_ the thought of having a child." Mike said in a thoughtful voice, thinking out loud. "Since when do you _fathom_ anything, Mike?"

"Shut up Doll." Mike said with a smile before wrapping an arm around his puppet. "The good news is that with pregnancy comes exhaustion and with exhaustion comes _sleep._ And with sleep..."

"Comes cuddles!"

* * *

 **At first I was gonna keep this T rated, but decided that the male pregnancy would probably already classify as mature, and if I rated it as M I figured most people would be looking for sexy content, so I'll be sure to add some. But this is more for the fact that it contains male pregnancy for the mature rating.**

 **Also I'm like 90% sure that the science behind the pregnancy is false but... let us pretend it is not and that this can actually happen! Yeet!**

 **No but seriously, first off males CAN take Buspirone for their fertility (getting a girl pregnant) to work, but I needed some way that made sense for Mike to get pregnant. And let's be honest, Mike wouldn't willingly get pregnant.**

 **Let me add, this fanfic will NOT be nice to you. I will make it sad. Just thought I should add that. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I am adding Charlie in. It would make sense for her not to have appeared in most scenes of the first chapter.**

 **So I have been focusing more on one-shots, but I got a request asking me to continue so here I am!**

 **In the first chapter, I mentioned how I thought male pregnancy would land in the 'mature' category. I meant that in the sense of the birth, and something else that I no longer remember that I falsely believed would need to occur. At this point, I'll keep the rating. It leaves the story more open.**

 **I might not be making these chapters too long, though. I recently (about five minutes after I began writing this next chapter) was told not to put quantity over quality. This one's at drabble-length.**

 **Hopefully I'll be able to give the qu.**

 **I do not own FNAF or CGHA, sadly.**

* * *

Dealing with a pregnant Mike certainly meant that Marionette had his work cut out for him.

Mike was moodier, snapping at every little thing. Often Mike and Marionette would play on their games console. Marionette and Mike were teasing each other with their players. Though they may be on the same team, they jokingly acted as if they were attacking one another and even went as far as blocking actions the other one tried to do.

Marionette chimed and blocked the platform he tried to jump onto, causing Mike's green-clad player to fall into the void. It was then he snapped, his ranting beginning on Mari being on his team and ending with how the puppet wasn't even good at the game- which they both knew wasn't true, as they often tended to compete harshly for the title of the champion- through which he stayed silent, his body and face turned towards the man but nearly zoning him out, knowing at this point the hormones of the child growing inside of him.

Some mornings Mike would wake up extremely chipper, a wide smile stretched across his face and sprinkling compliments towards everyone he passed. These days you had to be especially careful, as his patience seemed to have been worn thin. Though he'd only once become angry towards a kid- though it is expected when a kid rams head-first into your stomach.

Other days, he'd crawl out of bed, his mood sour. His grumpiness affected the entire household, making time seem to crawl slower.

Speckled in with those days, he had rare days that he just wanted to be alone and delve into a book, typically getting frustrated with the length and caving into sulking from the room into where Marionette and Charlie would be playing a tournament of some sort, whether a digital or board game.

Charlie knew- living with the man meant she often would face the brunt of his mood swings. After she overheard Mike speaking towards himself with anger, having spilled some sort of drink or snack, she became concerned. The only way to ease the concern was to explain everything.

After that, she seemed to become a lot more helpful.

He had encountered many moods, but once the salty tears began leaking from his eyes, Marionette was at a loss.

He was standing at the foot of the bed, while Marionette sat with his legs folded underneath him on the bed. Mike had looked down towards the ground, and something must have triggered the tears, but he didn't know. The grown man standing there, crying over virtually nothing, would have seemed pathetic if not for the hormones.

It took moments for Marionette to scramble up, taking the man into an embrace. Mike pitifully pushed his head into his shoulder, as if a child. Mike was certainly carrying a child.

Mike wrapping his arms back around the other allowed him to change his position enough to peer over his shoulder to find what was bothering Mike. Down by his feet was his purple hat, flipped upside-down. Inside of the bowl was a small ball of fluff, curled and giving no care to the fur he would leave behind.

The puppet struggled to hold back the chimes, focusing his energy on comforting the man, guiding him to sit down.

He should've realized sooner the ride they had both unintentionally signed up to.

* * *

 **Expect the next one here shortly.**


End file.
